Mistletoe Trouble
by Darklight Blue
Summary: It was almost Christmas and Laharl sure didn't want any of it while Flonne loves it. However, one demon has a plan to make Laharl change his views on Christmastime.


Many years had passed since Flonne became a fallen angel. And a quarter of a millenium had also passed. With Laharl's governance, the Netherworld slowly came back to the times when the former Overlord Kriveschoy ruled. Economy was rising up, prices were still high but affordable. But still, we can't deny the fact that Laharl still has some revolutions. But he kept them at bay. Etna even thought that Laharl was becoming more and more mature.

Laharl's personality hasn't much changed; it still contained his high temper, his arrogance, his guffaw, and his proud heart. His choice of clothes was one thing that changed. One day, he felt that his usual clothes didn't fit him and were too small, so he went to one of his father's old wardrobes and picked out a black high collared vest with yellow linings and long black, red and yellow sleeves, black pants with two red belts and a pair of black shoes. His red scarf and Flonne's pendant was still on. He never took them off, whatever his reasons were. After putting them on, he paraded in the castle. Many girls took one look at him and fainted. Except for Flonne and Etna, of course. They were outside the castle shopping for weapons and toys and other things.

After that incident, there was no shortage of love letters, fan clubs, and things that symbolized love and infatuation. Laharl was annoyed for he was being surrounded by women and men alike. Etna teased him, while Flonne said she was happy for him. Gordon even flashed his smile at him whenever Laharl passed by his post. Laharl couldn't stand it anymore. He passed a bill saying that fanclubs and love letters are to be banned inside the Overlord's Castle. When the bill was approved and passed, no more fanclubs or love letters were sent to him. He was relieved.

Just then when he solved the problem of the incident, another 'problem' came.

All the people in Celestia and Earth knows this event where snow falls and everyone is kind to each other. Flonne, a rank higher than the Archangel today, Gordon and his family, and all the prinnies loved this holiday.

The 'problem' was called Christmas.

The very sound of this name sends the prince into anger. It was Christmas this, Christmas that. Christmas everywhere. The prince hated the sound of it. Once, when he first heard the said Christmas, he asked Flonne about it.

"What is Christmas?"

"Christmas?" Flonne had answered. "It is a holiday, besides Valentine's Day, where love reigns and people are nice and kind to each other." She continued ranting and rambling on and on about Christmas.

When he heard the word love and Christmas, he knew he hated it.

But now, Christmas time, Flonne said, was coming.

* * *

Every Prinny was busy. They ran to and fro. It was unusual because only few Prinnies were working and the others would just laze around. Now all of the Prinnies were helping Flonne put up decorations for the upcoming holiday. Almost every room was being decorated. Even the Throne Room. But they weren't sure of decorating one room- the room of Overlord Laharl.

Flonne stepped down from her ladder and surveyed her work. Nice enough. But still it feels like it missed something. Ah! She forgot the two most precious things in Christmas. A tree special to the occasion and the star.

She thought hard. Trees never grow plentiful at Netherworld. If it was, then she had to take a look at the trees before picking one. She called a prinny and she gently requested the peon to find the places where the most abundant Netherworld trees grow. The prinny saluted Flonne and ran to fulfill its given task.

Flonne sighed. The tree problem might be solved. But then where would she find a Christmas star? Surely there must be one in the RosenQueen Netherworld Branch. But they would sell it for more than a million HL. Or maybe, she thought, she could go to Celestia and buy one. She then resolved to ask Etna and Laharl for permission.

Flonne stretched her arms. It wasn't easy decorating the castle, but with the help of the Prinnies, the job became more easier. A group of Prinnies stumbled on their way to her and reported, "The operation for cleaning the Throne Room is finished, dood!"

Flonne beamed at them. "Thank you! I wouldn't have finished cleaning the castle quickly without you guys." Then she gave them a hug.

The Prinnies blushed and stammered at the hug. "Y-y-you're w-welcome Miss Flonne!" Flonne broke the hug for the Prinnies were going to explode from her tight hug. She then apologized, which the Prinnies gratefully forgave her.

The Prinnies then went away. Flonne sat down on a step of a ladder and tried to think how she would arrange the trees.

* * *

Etna stared at the ceiling of her room. _Honestly_ , she thought, _why would Flonne still decorate mine?_ She was still grateful when Flonne hadn't noticed the magazines of weapons and other things that she had. Flonne wasn't someone who would poke her nose on anything. _Except on manga and those TV shows that looks humanized cartoons that were made in Japan, what was it again? Ah, it's called anime. I forgot._

She looked at her side, which a table stood by. And on that table was a picture of them three with Sicily. Etna was holding the camera (once given to them by Gordon as a gift) while Flonne hugged Laharl, who was flustered or being angry while blushing hard and Sicily looked like she was grinning mischievously at the two. Etna frowned longingly.

Laharl must have forgotten the 'knot', she guessed. The blue-haired Overlord was too busy, he might had shun out love again. Etna never seen Laharl, at least, look at Flonne since he had been growing up. She growled, feeling angry for the boy. Who wouldn't resist that Flonne, who had grown up from a cute flat-chested fallen angel into a hot and sexy lady? Already she had suitors on her doorstep. She was almost kidnapped, if not for Etna, who was spying when she saw a stalker following Flonne.

 _Had Laharl forgot his love for Flonne?_ She wondered. She swished her tail as she sat up. _Anyway, Flonne told that it was coming. The Christmas time. What should I do?_

She sat there, thinking of Laharl and Flonne until an idea came into her devious mind. She smiled evilly and sighed in pleasure. _Ah, I think I get it now._

* * *

Flonne returned to her room with a sad smile. She didn't get to see Laharl again. She had knocked on his room before and peeked inside it but seems he is still away, doing his duties.. She took a deep breath and exhaled, opening the door. She went inside and a letter fell on her head and fell fluttering on the floor.

"Huh?" She knelt on the floor and touched the letter and it glowed bright. She smiled and picking up the letter, she held it close to her chest.

* * *

The blue-haired prince flapped his wings as he flew back to the castle. Those damned senators and that bill. Ugh. How he had wished that they would pass easier bills. And because of Etna hiding from him, he couldn't see Flonne. His Flonne, he corrected himself. His sweet, love-freak Flonne.

Laharl took out the pendant from his scarf and stared longingly at it. The memoir of his beloved glinted in the moonlight. He smiled softly. The memory of how he acquired it played in his mind as he landed on the grills of the terrace on the topmost tower in his castle. He leaped to the ground, and walked towards the curtained room.

Ah, he was so exhausted. Trudging over to his coffin, he thought about the heavy duties and tasks he had to do. He fell to the coffin, but the hardness of the coffin he had expected to greet him was nowhere; instead there was a fluffy and soft feeling to it. He sat up, aghast at the softness of the pillows on the coffin.

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath. "What in the Netherworld had Flonne thought of this idea?" But he was secretly grateful since his body was sore and he wouldn't admit it because Flonne would insist on doing massages on him. And the very idea of her massaging him made him blush. He shook his head furiously.

But he regretted it. Because of him being an Overlord, he had to face many tasks, and that kept him busy. Too busy that he hadn't had time to spend with Flonne. _And_ , he thought, _I might not be able to resist her._ Yes, like the authoress said earlier, Flonne had grown into a hot and sexy lady with flat chest, so she was too irresistible. And, again, many demon boys were on her doorstep. He tried to settle down in the soft feeling of the pillows and closed his eyes.

 _Yes, yes. 'Least she's protected in MY castle_ , he said to himself.

Or so he had thought.

* * *

The horrified screams of Laharl thundered through the castle the next morning. You can almost imagine the castle jumping in fright at his screams. And why?

Flonne was _simply_ sleeping beside him _in_ his bed. The angel-like face of Flonne was at peace; a faint smile lingered on her face. She was snuggling on his chest and he was blushing too much. Her head and hand was laid on his chest. Not to say, he already wanted to melt on her touch. Yes, the Overlord of the Netherworld wanted to melt, because she was touching him. He had never experienced this kind of feeling before he was woken up by her attempted assassination back then, _this l-love_ , he spat bitterly outside his coffin. He tried to lean onto the hard feeling of the coffin but was unsuccessful, since he have to balance Flonne and his body too. He gave up.

Laharl gazed upon Flonne's features, supporting his head by his elbow. Flonne didn't look like she woke up from his screams, despite the the thunderous voice he showed and her very close distance from him. Or maybe she feigned sleep. But if she feigned it, her eardrums must have broken down and crashed- Laharl's scream was enough to destroy a very close person's ears. Laharl reflected on this and he turned his head in embarrassment.

The room was getting hotter, he thought. He couldn't move much, so he lay there, impatiently waiting for the angel to wake up.

* * *

Flonne wasn't faring very well on her part. She was shaken up by Laharl's screams but she still was there. Luckily, one demon gave her a temporary potion to block out unwanted sounds, so her eardrums were very much protected from the soundwaves. She kept her eyes shut peacefully and tried to sleep lightly. She just laid there too, waiting for either of them to make the first move. She felt Laharl shift slightly, and she smiled inwardly. The plan was going smoothly. She just have to wait a few more minutes before a certain proud she-demon would come in.


End file.
